


oh, will wonders ever cease?

by honeydipped (itomorian)



Series: sweet (domestic bf's yumarkhei) [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU of an AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boyfriends, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, First Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Vampires, cute boyfies, yumarkhei are vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itomorian/pseuds/honeydipped
Summary: Mark, Yukhei, and Yuta sit down one day to drink. It turns into them trying to describe each other's physical appearances. (They forget that cameras exist.)Or;You know how we're vampires and we can't see our reflections and all that? So how do we look like after all this time?//title from mystery of love by sufjan stevens <3
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Nakamoto Yuta/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: sweet (domestic bf's yumarkhei) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240358
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	oh, will wonders ever cease?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all u babies coz ilysm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+u+babies+coz+ilysm).



> cw // drinking (???)
> 
> namjoon voice:  
> it's been a year. it's been a mf year.
> 
> ~
> 
> i am aware i haven't written for this verse in a looooong looooooong time but i love this verse w my whole heart. so here we are, w me writing a fanfic for my own fanfic lmao. an au of an au, if you will. 😂 (and holy shit this took me a whole month to write)
> 
> just a small gift to all of u beautiful precious cinnamon rolls who've been w and by my side, and this series'. i love u and i thank u from the bottom of my heart, so much, for being here. i wish u contentment, health, safety, and good vibes. 💗💗💗
> 
> oso HAPPY JISUNG DAY 😚🌻💘🍀✨✨✨
> 
> p.s. this is unbeta-ed and therefore all errors are mine pls forgive me for those.

Solar eclipses are for drinking themselves stupid, and every Vampire knows this for a fact.

Which is why here they are — Yuta, Yukhei, and Mark, buying hard liquor in the middle of the day. The shopkeeper looks at them weird because who the fuck buys so much whisky and vodka at 11:30 on a Monday morning? These three, that’s who.

The three of them share secret grins before paying for their drinks and walking away quickly. There aren’t a lot of people out at this time of the day, naturally because they have work to do, and workplaces to go to, but Yuta sees some fellow vampires out and about, and some of them have booze of their own with them.

They flash those people quick, knowing smiles and make their way back home. The walk back home is not so long, and the breeze is nice, besides the whole ‘solar-eclipse that gives them more strength than usual’ thing – and it’s a good day.

So when Yuta, Yukhei, and Mark reach their apartment, they’re in a good mood, cheerful and buzzing with excitement. They toe their shoes off by the foyer and head inside, with Mark and Yuta heading to the kitchen to fetch the glasses and plates for the snacks that they bought, and Yukhei heading to their bedroom to turn it into a drinking area.

“Mark, seriously?” Yuta asks, laughing while looking at the glass in Mark’s hand.

Mark follows Yuta’s gaze and looks at his hand, and the glass that he is holding. He smiles and shrugs.

“You’re seriously going to drink whisky _and_ vodka out of a wine glass?” Yuta asks in amusement, and disbelief.

“Are you really going to make me second guess my decisions?” Mark asks, pouting.

“Of course not baby, you do you.” Yuta replies, smiling sweetly.

Soon enough they find themselves in their bedroom, where Yukhei has spread one of the spare blankets on the floor — the fluffy maroon one that they keep for occassions just like this — and is sitting on top of it with pillows strewn here and there for Mark and Yuta.

"Hi baby," Mark coos, balancing the bottles of booze in his arms like people hold children, as he makes his way on top of the blanket and carefully sits down while trying not to dislodge the bottles from their position.

"Hey babe," Yukhei grins cutely, smiling in that way that has his whole teeth on display and his eyes half-closed. His fangs catch the light and gleam, softly, if it could be described that way. It's cute, very cute, and Mark and Yuta love him very much.

Yukhei then looks at Yuta and blows him a kiss, and Yuta returns it, which Yukhei pretends to catch mid-air and puts it on his nose. Both Mark and Yuta smile besottedly at Yukhei, while the latter enjoys the attention and love given to him.

"Here's to the solar eclipse!" Yuta raises his glass once it is filled with liquid, and the other two mirror him — a bit too enthusiastically in fact — with some of the contents in their glasses spilling on their hair. All of them snicker and then take the first drinks.

Almost into their fifth bottle, Mark comes up with an idea. (Of course it's Mark, it's _always_ Mark.) (Couldn't hold his liquor as a human, still can't, even as a vampire.)

"Yuta hyung~!" He calls out adorably to both his boyfriends, "Yukhei baby~!" sounding so cute that both of the mentioned men melt a little.

"What baby?" Yukhei manages a coherent reply before Yuta can, so Mark turns on his side to look at his boys.

Yukhei is lying in a starfish position and wiggling his feet from side-to-side (so cute), and Yuta is trying to balance an empty bottle of whisky on his forehead, lips parted and tongue poked out in concentration.

Mark whines, as a reaction to which Yuta jerks and immediately turns his face towards him. The bottle smacks Yuta on the temple before falling onto the blanketed rug (Thank God), Yuta hisses while rubbing the sore spot.

"Sorry, sorry." Yuta chuckles sheepishly, and then looks at Mark. "What were you saying baby?"

"I was saying..." Mark begins, but then he goes silent. as if he's lost his train of thought. Yuta and Yukhei wait for him to continue what he was talking about, and Mark makes an a-ha noise when he finally remembers what he was going to say.

"It's been a while since we've seen our reflections, haven't we?" He asks thoughtfully, sounding a little nostalgic, if Yuta could put it that way. Yukhei sighs, and it's a sound similar to Mark's voice. Wistful.

However, not wanting Mark to lose his train of thought again, he and Yukhei hum in agreement, nevertheless.

"I guess I was just thinking about how we look like, to ourselves? If that makes any sense?" He wonders, bottom lip caught under his teeth, deep in thought.

And, hm. That's interesting. But don't they have, like, those things. Uh, what was their name again? Yuta squints at the ceiling trying to remember the name of those funny things that can take pictures. Those things that are on phones as well. Uh... you know what, fuck it, Yuta cannot focus for shit now, so he's not going to try guessing.

"You have pretty brown eyes," Yukhei mumbles, looking at Mark. "And a cute nose, and very nice lips. And I love your cheekbones because they're soooo high and sexy. And your seagull brows are very cute. And your teeth are super cute, especially your fangs because they're so tiny like the rest of your teeth." He pauses to take a breath and Mark stares at him, absolutely smitten. 

Yuta cannot say that the way that he is looking at both Mark and Yukhei is any different. Mark blushes at the praise, and giggles when Yukhei calls his teeth tiny. Yuta just thinks that he is the luckiest vampire on earth because even though he might be going to hell, at the least he'll have his boys with him.

"And- and I love your neck because it's so pretty and your Adam's Apple is soooo sexy, and your body is so pretty and so attractive and so hot and so cute. And your thighs make me want to pass out because they're so hot. Did I mention that you're really cute? Yeah, 'cuz you're really cute. And really hot. Like, really really hot." Yukhei murmurs dazedly, lying on the rug with his back to the floor, while one of his hands point up at the sky, his finger making unseen patterns in the air.

"Well thank you so much baby." Mark laughs, nursing a small bottle of whisky in his hand, wine glass long forgotten, leaning against the side of the bed.He smiles to himself seeing Yukhei so dazed, and sends him a flying kiss.

Yukhei pretends to catch it in his fist, and then presses a kiss of his own to it, after which he moves his fist on his side so his hand touches Yuta's face, and then strokes the eldest's cheek lovingly. Yuta grabs his wrist and presses a kiss to the tips of his fingers. Yukhei blushes, beaming.

"Yuta hyung..." Mark murmurs, staring at Yuta with eyes full of curiosity, as if he is seeing him for the first time, Yuta smiles at him, mouthing 'I love you' and Mark grins.

"Yuta hyung, your hair is still as beautiful and long and platinum-lavender as the day i first saw you sitting in the park and thought you were an angel. Your eyes shine with the glow of galaxies, and are so fucking pretty. Mark waxes poetic, suddenly almost sounding sober. Yuta and Yukhei look at him, smiling, loving.

"Your smile is beautiful and it makes me a believer. Your neck is perfect, and your arms, and your legs. Your fingers are so pretty. And your waist hyung... Your waist is so pretty and small and sexy, it makes my brain shut down. Your eyelashes are long and soft-looking, Your nose is cute, your lips are rosy and pouty and so cute. Your eyes are a cute shade of brown, and i love it that you're so short." Mark marvels, giggling when he sees Yuta curled up tiny and staring back at him with a cute smile, while Yukhei is resting his cheek on his palm and looking at the two of them, lovesick. 

Yuta moves to tease Mark for calling him small because it's not just Yuta, they're both not very tall, but Mark beats him to the punch, laughing. "Like, we're both short and you're still a tiny bit taller than me, but you are the smallest and I just wanna wrap you in a blanket and keep you well-fed and tell you that I love you all the time." Mark says all of that in what would have been a breath, smiling and giggling because it's so embarrassing and funny to say all of this out loud.

Yukhei and Yuta join him in laughing, and Mark loves them. Loves them. He takes a sip of the whisky still left in the bottle. Runs his tongue over his fangs.

Yuta looks at him, shifts to move his gaze at Yukhei. Yukhei mirrors the action to look at Yuta from Mark. His teeth glint in the low light in the room.

Mark crawls closer to his boyfriends, leans his back against the foot of the bed, sitting equidistant from the other two, yet able to see them clearly. The other two make space for him, and he stretches his legs out. Yuta drapes his leg over Mark's. Yukhei smiles at them, smitten.

"Yukhei, Xuxi, my lovely Lucas..." Yuta trails off to blow yet another kiss to the vampire, yet another that he catches.

"You're beautiful. From your beautiful black hair to the tips of your toes, you are precious. Your eyes are such a pretty brown-hazel they remind me of autumn. Your lips are plush and look like they're rose petals instead. Your smile is the cutest, especially when your teeth show. Your fangs are adorable and so is your nose, and your cheeks, and your face and all of you." Yukhei blushes at the praise, hides his face in his hands. Yuta smiles fondly.

"And you're so tall. The tallest of us three, and yet you're the one whom I feel the most protective for. You're a big baby, the tiniest. You may be the tallest out of us, might have the longest legs and arms and big hands, and we love it, we _both_ do, but you're still our baby boy. Your muscle definition is so sexy, and your arms and your thighs make me swoon no matter what you may or may not be doing. And when you're working out and your muscles flex, that's one of the hottest things to witness and I'm so lucky that I get to see that everyday. Have I mentioned that you're just a sight for sore eyes? 'Cause you are." Yuta mumbles, looking at Yukhei, gaze lovestruck. 

Yukhei keeps looking back-and-forth between Mark and Yuta, face still mostly hidden behind his hands. With how red his ears are, Mark and Yuta reckon that Yukhei is still blushing. They coo at how adorable he is and Yukhei rolls his eyes, fond and full of affection.

"Well, that was gay." Mark laughs, finishing his bottle of whisky. Yuta snorts.

"We're all gay here, Markles." He deadpans, with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

"Like, really gay." Yukhei adds, giggling, and the other two join him with laughter of their own.

And maybe, Yuta thinks, they should do this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> my moons, i love u soooo much. pls try to take care of yourselves and stay healthy. keep yourself safe. you mean the world. xx
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/glitteryongs) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/glitteryongs) 💌


End file.
